stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
We're All In This Together
We're All In This Together is the thirteenth episode of the first season. Tagline A holodeck malfunction. As the Pac-Man ship was delayed by an ion storm, its rendezvous with the Bouteina was set back for several days. This means that the crew has two days to repair the holodeck malfunction. But the malfunction doesn't allow the people in the holodeck to get out... Summary Act One The Pac-Man frigate has hailed the Bouteina that it was going to be two days late. Also, the bridge was warned that Holodeck Gamma, on deck 17, had a problem: the security protocols were forcibly deactivated. Vaebn tries having the holodeck put offline, but to no avail. Putal fins himself, along with a few others, unable to get the program to be terminated. At this moment, Annika goes straight to the holodeck to see if there was not anything that could be done from within. She assigns Rovas to command the ship while she is away. Once in the holodeck, she asks the computer to change the program to For a Ton of Bricks, but to no avail. Act Two Annika, Brianna, Putal and the one who initiated the holoprogram found themselves stuck in the holographic representation of Edouard Montpetit College. Assuming the persona of Marion, Annika wrote on the whiteboard the entire proof of the polynomial derivation for every real power. As she realized that the holodeck wouldn't limit her skills as long as they aren't anachronistic, she decided to assume herself into the holodeck. Meanwhile, Putal had the role of a basketball team captain. As Vaebn and Taev run diagnosis checks, they realize that a quantum filament corrupted the security protocol coding and they had to overwrite them. Act Three As M'Rex, Aerv, T'Val, Taev and Vaebn split themselves the work of inspecting every holodeck on the ship, three of the four people stuck in the holodeck were having a game of World of Warcraft in the in-game's 5-vs-5 arena. However, the damage control teams have realized that only this holodeck was damaged. The security protocols were brought back online but the holodeck's occupants couldn't any more get out of the holoprogram than they would beforehand. "Marion" was about to be holographically lynched as she received some news of the competition she made in the holodeck. Meanwhile, Brianna Reiss demonstrated that her reputation as a cheater wasn't a fluke, as she obtained a slot in the same competition. Act Four Putal's character, Charles-Xavier, also received good news: his basketball team was also going to the same city as the holodeck's girls would. En route, Annika's statement was giving her away in the holodeck and they were told to continue to the end of the holoprogram, as Taev inspected the holoprogram. He also inspected the isolinear chips to make sure that there was no damage on them. As he used his tricorder, he swept the entire holodeck circuitry and found a chip damaged by quantum filaments. Once the holodeck is repaired, and the ship out of the filament zone, the four people could finally get out. had to go up to the bridge to answer a Pac-Man hail. Act Five The Pac-Men have arrived, in what seemed to be a Federation ship, demanding that the prisoner kept onboard the be handed over to them. The crew acquiesced to their demands and they also asked for gagh in return. To which the Pac-Men respond that they suspected that Annika was Klingon. Also, the cooks onboard have made tribble stew as well. Upon transporting the tribble stew, the gagh was delivered, albeit in a much more limited quantity than originally intended. Due to the very limited quantities of gagh they have gotten, only four people were authorized to eat gagh and they could only eat half a serving of gagh each day. External link *We're All In This Together on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes